Especial de Abril: Inocencia
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Una amistad tan fuerte que no la separa nada. Link haría lo que sea por Zelda... lo que sea. Pequeño Oneshot ambientado en Skyward Sword.


**Gatt**: -¿Adivina qué día es hoy, NK?-

**NK**: -No lo sé Gatt, ¿qué día es hoy?-

**Gatt**: -Pero Nightmare Knight, pensé que tú eras el ilustrado de los dos, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?-

**NK**: -A ver, si ayer fue marzo 31, quiere decir que hoy es… Oh no…-

**Gatt**: -Oh sí-

**NK**: -Otra vez es "ese" día del año…-

**Gatt**: -Sí, otra vez. Ya sabes, es una vez al año, todos los años, incluyendo éste… Y sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?-

**NK**: -No… No… NO, ¡NO OTRA VEZ, TODO MENOS ESE DÍA, TODO MENOS ESE! ¡ALGUIEN, AYÚDEME, QUIEN SEA POR FAVOR PIEDAD!-

**Gatt**: -Hoy es Primero de Abril, Nightmare Knight… Nadie te va a salvar… ¿Y sabes por qué?

**NK**: -¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!-

**Gatt**: -¡PORQUE HOY ES EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES, MADREFOCA!-

* * *

><p><strong>Especial S00pah C00L: ¡Otro Día de los Inocentes!<strong>

_-_- 8:30 a.m. Isla Flotante de Skyloft, Academia de Caballeros._

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Link dormía como un bebé en su cama, ignorando completamente el ajetreo de afuera, y teniendo dulces sueños en su mundo personal. Ah, qué delicioso era dormir para él; a veces le decían que si seguía durmiendo así, le saldrían champiñones y un ecosistema. Otros comentaban que de tanto dormir se quedaría congelado en el tiempo y cuando despertase habrían pasado cientos de años. Pero la mayoría concordaba en una cosa: Link dormía DEMASIADO.

Link era un chico tranquilo y normal con una vida tranquila y normal en una Academia… bueno… no tan tranquila ni tan normal. De hecho, Link era tan tranquilo y normal que generalmente le caía bien a todo el mundo y rara vez se metía en un lío. Oh sí, Link era muy apreciado en general, y a veces era tan tranquilo y normal, que la gente se preguntaba cómo alguien así podía sobrevivir en la ajetreada vida aérea de un Caballero de Skyloft.

Como sea, y volviendo a nuestro joven protagonista, se podría decir que ése hermoso día Link andaba pegado a las sábanas, y no tenía la menor intención de despegarse de su cómoda almohada. Quizás se habría salido con la suya, de no ser porque olvidó un par de pequeñísimos detalles: el primero, fue cerrar la puerta con llave, y el segundo, su despertador.

Y con despertador, por supuesto, me refiero a

**-¡Levántate y brilla, Bello Durmiente, hoy es un nuevo día! ¡Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer!-** anunció la energética rubia, abriendo la puerta de un tirón en un sonoro portazo, y dándole un susto de muerte a Link, que se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Zelda. Link había, una vez más, olvidado la terrible manía de Zelda. La terrible manía de ser su despertador matutino y su agenda diaria.

Zelda era todo lo contrario de Link, en todo aspecto posible: mientras que Link parecía haberse tomado un litro de té de manzanilla, Zelda parecía que se inyectaba por intravenosa metros cúbicos de café puro. Zelda tenía en su dedito meñique del pie más energía que una planta nuclear de uranio. La gente decía que la única cosa que la podía mantener tranquila era un porrazo en la cabeza con un tronco de roble. Otros decían que si pusieran a competir al Sol con Zelda a ver quién irradiaba más energía, el Sol se quedaría corto en menos de cinco minutos.

Otra diferencia notable, era quizás la más notable: Zelda era una chica, y Link era un chico. Mientras que Zelda era de figura femenina y muy delicada, Link parecía bastante masculino y que aguantaría una caída de varios metros y sobrevivir diciendo "me he dado planchazos peores".

**-Zelda, cinco minutos más…-** se quejó el pobrecito, agarrando la almohada y preparándose para seguir con sus sueños en el piso.

**-Y un ChuChu, me prometiste que me acompañarías al bazar, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Recuerdo muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que me vendría bien un sueñecito-**

**-Vamos Link, lo prometiste…-**

**-Ah no, la carita no, no vale-**

**-Entonces no me obligues a usarla y levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que inicie la Ceremonia, ¿no estás emocionado?-**

**-¿La Ceremonia?-**

**-Hoy recibiremos nuestros Loftwings, tontito, ¡así que levanta!-**.

* * *

><p><em>-_- 8:53 a.m. Isla Flotante de Skyloft.<em>

Todo el mundo conocía a Link, el perezoso, amable e inseguro cadete de la Academia de Caballeros. Todo el mundo conocía a Zelda, la enérgica, impaciente y decidida hija del Director de la Academia. Todo el mundo conocía la extraña amistad entre Link y Zelda, dos personas completamente distintas, con vidas distintas, y apreciadas de manera distinta.

La gente que conocía a Zelda sabía que era una de las más hermosas, y también inalcanzables jovencitas de Skyloft. Era una líder nata, que sabía cómo actuar en las situaciones más descabelladas, y con las ocurrencias más extrañas que no siempre terminaban de la mejor forma.

La gente que conocía a Link sabía que era uno de los más simples y normales de los jovencitos de Skyloft. No era muy independiente y evitaba meterse en problemas, y generalmente tenía una actitud pasiva y tranquila hacia los demás, sin olvidarse de sus modales para no enojar a las personas.

La gente los apreciaba a ambos como inseparables amigos que se complementaban entre ambos. Pero pocos sabían que Zelda se tranquilizaba con Link, y Link se agitaba con Zelda. Si algo le ocurría a Link, Zelda le defendía, y si algo le ocurría a Zelda, Link la defendía. Nadie sabe cómo comenzó esa amistad tan extraña, pero nadie quería que terminase: verlos juntos era como tener boletos de primera fila para una comedia, cuyos protagonistas de doce años eran el deleite máximo.

**-Bien, lo primero que haremos será atrapar bichos para el señor que hace pociones; luego hay que ayudar a colgar más adornos en los árboles; también necesito comprar unos materiales, y luego podemos jugar al escondite en ese nuevo lugar que encontré el otro día, y también podemos-**

**-Zelda, creo que deberíamos empezar por organizarnos un poquito más que eso, o terminarás en un buen lío como el de la última vez-**

**-¡Link, si nos organizamos, perdemos tiempo! ¡Mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor!-**

**-Es que yo sólo quiero dormir un poco más, anoche no pude-**

**-Ya podrás dormir después de la Ceremonia, estoy segura de eso-**

**-… No si me despiertas a medianoche como ayer para enseñarme luciérnagas…-**

**-Sabes que no son tan comunes, es muy raro verlas en esta época del año-**

**-Me pregunto cómo las viste…-**

**-No podía dormir-**

**-Como siempre…-**

**-A veces pienso que tú duermes por mí, por ti y por cada ser viviente en Skyloft-**.

Todo el mundo sabía que Link no tenía padres. Todo el mundo sabía que la madre de Zelda había muerto. Desde que ambos tienen memoria, Zelda había sido la jefa, y Link el subordinado. Link no se atrevía a decirle que no a Zelda, y Zelda no solía preguntarle a Link si quería hacer otra cosa.

Link era capaz de rodar contra un tronco si Zelda se lo pedía, y Zelda era capaz de convencerle con una mirada si se negaba. Zelda solía pensar en Link como su mejor amigo, y Link solía pensar en Zelda como su mejor amiga.

**-¡Agh, me ha mordido!-** exclamó el niño, soltando el escarabajo instantáneamente.

**-¿Estás bien Link? ¿Te duele?-**

**-No es nada, me han picado bichos peores-**

**-Lo siento, debí atraparlo dentro de la botella antes de que te lastimases-**

**-No pasa nada Zelda, algún día tendré el dinero para hacerme una red-**

**-A ver, enséñame el dedo-**. Link le enseñó el dedo lastimado a Zelda, que le dio un veloz beso en la yema lastimada.

**-Listo: mamá siempre decía que un beso cura el peor de los males-**

**-Pues si me lo has dado tú, seguro que no me enfermaré en toda la vida, gracias Zelda-**.

La gente sabía que Link apreciaba mucho a Zelda, y Zelda apreciaba mucho a Link. Se trataban constantemente como hermanos, y era muy difícil verlos separados. Zelda solía esperar a que las clases de Link acabasen, y a cambio, el solía acompañarla a donde sea que quisiese ir para jugar.

* * *

><p><em><span>-_- 9:14 a.m. Isla Flotante de Skyloft, Gran Estatua de la Diosa.<span>_

**-¡Apúrate Link, o cuando lleguemos te tocará el más enclenque de los Loftwings!-**

**-¡Espera, Zelda, tengo que decirte algo!-**

**-¡Ya me lo dirás más tarde!-**

**-¡No Zelda, esto es algo que debo decirte ahora!-**

**-Link, ¡no hay tiempo para-**

**-¡Sólo escúchame por una vez, ¿quieres?-**.

A Link no le gustaba gritar, menos aún a su mejor amiga. A Zelda no le gustaba que le gritasen, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para sentirse disgustada. Se detuvo y esperó a que Link la alcanzara.

**-Zelda, tengo miedo…-**

**-¿Miedo?-**

**-¡Sí! Es que… Siempre estoy dependiendo de ti, nunca puedo hacer nada por mí mismo… Tengo miedo de que ni siquiera pueda conseguir un Loftwing, que me tendré que quedar en esta isla toda la vida mientras tú te vas volando a cualquier otra parte… ¿Por qué debería de merecerme un Loftwing?-**

**-Porque eres Link-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Link, eres mi mejor amigo: puede que seas flojo, algo inseguro, y algo torpe, pero eres el chico más dulce, amable y leal de todo Skyloft. Todos los Loftwings querrían estar contigo, y a veces pienso que deberías estar orgulloso de quien eres, no lo que eres. Si Link es así, pues Link es así y punto-**

**-¿Lo crees en verdad?-**

**-¡Pues claro! ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?-**

**-Pues está esa vez en que creíste que había un monstruo bajo la cama, o cuando confundiste a la anciana de la cafetería con una momia, o cuando-**

**-Ya pues, ya entendí. Como sea, deberías ser más decidido Link, y convéncete de que tendrás un magnífico Loftwing-**

**-Gracias Zelda, ya me siento mejor**-.

* * *

><p><em>-_- 11: 21 a.m., Isla Flotante de Skyloft, Gran Estatua de la Diosa.<em>

Link y Zelda ya tienen diecisiete años. Link todavía recuerda el día en que Zelda le dijo esas cosas sobre el Loftwing, ¡y vaya que tenía razón!.

Todo el mundo sabía que el Loftwing de Zelda era de plumaje azul, un color muy raro entre las aves. Y todo el Mundo sabía que el Loftwing de Link era de plumas rojas, ¡supuestamente extinto!.

Link también recordaba que, gracias al consejo de Zelda, se había vuelto mucho más independiente, y ahora era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo y tomar decisiones. Esa sola mañana, se había enfrentado a Vilán y le dijo en su cara acerca de su espantoso peinado, aunque claro, la ayuda de Zelda le salvó de una buena golpiza. Esa sola mañana, había ganado el Gran Torneo, y había recibido de manos de su amiga el Manto de la Diosa, claro, antes de que Zelda lo empujase brutalmente de una pendiente y él casi se diese de tortazo contra el piso.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando ella le pidió que dieran un paseo juntos con sus Loftwings, y se sorprendió aún más de aceptar. Se sorprendió al sentirse tan extraño en compañía de ella, y se sorprendió al recordar precisamente ese día hace tantos años. Se sorprendió más cuando Zelda le llamó por su nombre:

**-Link…-**

**-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Zelda?-**

**-Link, tengo algo que decirte-**

**-¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé… Link, resulta… Link, resulta que yo… yo te-**

Ella nunca pudo terminar de decir lo que quería. Un extraño ruido les llamó la atención. Al mirar al frente, el cielo se había tornado tormentoso, y un terrible huracán de extraño color les arrastró con fuerza.

**-¡LLLLIIIIIIINNNNKKK!-**

**-¡ZZZEEEEELLLLDDDAAAAA!-**

* * *

><p><em>-_- 3: 17 p.m., Volcán de Eldin, Templo Terrenal.<em>

Por fin. Por fin había acabado con el gran Boss del Templo. Por fían había llegado hasta allí, después de viajar con Fay, soportando estadísticas matemáticas que no comprendía. Después de buscar desesperadamente a todos los Kyus y reunirlos. Después de enfrentarse a un Templo lleno de monstruos y a Girahim. Después de viajar por una región volcánica sumamente peligrosa y ardiente. Después de lidiar con los tontos Mogmas, y encontrar una llave rota y esparcida por toda la región. Después de recorrer otro Templo lleno de trampas y feroces criaturas peores que las anteriores, había llegado hasta allí.

Por fin había visto a Zelda, por fin la había encontrado.

**-¡Zelda!-**

**-¡Link, estás bien!-**

Esperen un momento. Pero, ¿quién era esa mujer misteriosa junto a ella?. Espera, ¿qué dijo sobre irse de ese lugar?. ¡Pero de dónde salió ese portal mágico!.

**-Lo siento Link, tengo que irme, ¡nos veremos más tarde, lo prometo!-**

**-Espera, ¡espera un segundo, Zelda!-**.

Intentó acercarse al portal, pero la extraña mujer le dedicó una furibunda mirada. Zelda desapareció.

**-Llegaste tarde, te tomó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta aquí-**

**-Pero… Pero… ¡Maldita sea Zelda, no me dejes con las dudas! ¡VUELVE POR ESE ESTÚPIDO PORTAL INMEDIATAMENTE, Y DIME DE UNA VEZ LO QUE QUERÍAS DECIRME!-**

**-¿QUÉ?-**

**-¡NO HE PODIDO DORMIR EN TODO ESTE RATO PORQUE ME CARCOME LA CURIOSIDAD! ¡NO ME TROLLEES DE ESTA FORMA ZELDA, DEMONIOS! ¡NECESITO SABER!-**

**-¡PERO TÚ DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!-**

**-¡Me embarqué en esta maldita aventura para saber qué quería decirme antes de que la secuestrasen! ¡COÑO ZELDA, OTRA VEZ NO! ¡ME HA TROLEADO LA MUY! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! ¡ZELDA, NO HE PODIDO DORMIRRRRRR!**

**-¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO DE REMATE, YO ME LARGO!-**

**-¡ZEEEEELLLLDAAAAAAAAAA!-**

_*Y en alguna parte, al otro lado del portal de Luz…_

**-Ay Link, nunca vas a cambiar… A ver si ahora dejarás de dormirte todo el tiempo, ¡trollearlo ha sido la mejor idea de mi vida! ¡Bueno, ahora a salvar al mundo, vamos Impa!-**

**-… Para ser la reencarnación de una Diosa, eres todo un Demonio…-**

**-Y te aseguro que no será la última vez Impa… Feliz Día de los Inocentes, Link, querido amigo…-**

**-_-Fin-_-**


End file.
